1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus, and particularly to a facsimile apparatus capable of automatically setting a destination by scanning an original sheet bearing information specifying the destination.
2. Related Art
In a field of facsimile apparatuses, there is known a technology in which a predetermined mark (a predetermined image) is printed on a document to be transmitted by the facsimile to identify a destination in a predetermined area thereon. The facsimile apparatus detects the mark, retrieves a facsimile number corresponding to the mark from a storage such as RAM (Random Access Memory), and set the facsimile number as a number of a destination of the facsimile transmission. An example of such a technology is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. HEI 11-32136.